New Unwanted Home
by monkiimax
Summary: What if the inspector had caught Hugo and sent him to the orphanatory?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is somehow a what if fic. What could have happened if Hugo was really sent to the orphanatory? It is sad and maybe I will continue it only if I get responses of people really reading it. I hope you like it and please review...**_

* * *

><p>When the station ward took me out of the cell I could hardly breathe. Isabelle and his god-father were waiting for me. They were waiting the automaton. They were waiting for me. Finally someone was waiting for me and I wasn´t going to be able to met them. He pulled me out not too rudely. I thought he was feeling pity for me but even though he gave me to the orphan owner. He was a creepy man and he seemed unhappy. His face was of stone but his eyes told everything. He was miserable. That scared me.<p>

I sat next to some other orphans and heard their cries. I didn´t want to cry. I didn´t want to appear weak so I stood on my seat and watched the city pass by. It was beautiful and full of snow. Now that I thought about it, the temperature couldn´t be more than 40 Fahrenheit degrees. But I didn´t feel the cold, he couldn´t feel anything at all. When I saw the orphan house I couldn´t help to feel the tears appear into my eyes.

The house I saw was enormous but scary at the same time. Old and gray it showed it was old and in bad conditions. I wondered how it was inside, immediately I realized it couldn´t be better than the outside. There had to be a reason NO ONE wanted to go in there.

I stepped out of the bus and entered to the house. I was right; it was as ugly as the outside. The difference was that in there dozens of kids where playing and talking. At least that was the way they looked like. Their eyes showed something else; the eyes of those children were dead, like if they were doing all those stuff only by inertia. I took some steps back scared. That wasn´t the place I was supposed to be. I was supposed to be with Isabella.

Two strong hands took me by the shoulders and make me turn around. Again the orphan owner. I shivered and looked down scared; I had never been scarier in my whole life. He took me by the chin and made me look up.

"Beautiful eyes; don´t you think?" he said to another man. He was taller and he had blonde hair. He was looking with interest.

"He is a pretty boy." The blonde guy answered. I just wanted to run. His eyes over me were making me nervous. "He is going to be chosen really fast."

I looked over him and try to appear angry. What the hell did he meant by _chosen_? The owner takes me by the sleeve and takes me out of the building.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to pull off.

He is too strong and he shoves me several times in order to keep me still. The blonde guy is leading us toward a black car. Some of the other orphans are looking at me with fear. Finally they look alive. I screamed at them for help but none of them moved. I was thrown into the car and I knew there was no escape. Even though I keep screaming and hitting the window.

"Shut up." The blonde guy ordered me.

"Let me go. I have something to do. It is really important." I said almost in a beg and in only response was a slap.

"I said shut up." This time I obeyed. After some seconds I was brave enough to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"England." I bit my lip and looked down as I tried to fight the tears. "You are going to be adopted by a couple and be their sons." He paused and then he ribbed my cheek in a _comforting _way. I pulled away from the touch. "If you act properly I will make sure it is a good home."

"I already have a home." I whispered. He laughed and gave me another slap in the other cheek. My head hit the glass of the window making me groan in pain.

"Not anymore."


	2. Beautiful Slave

_**Sorry for the waiting but I just wanted to have the stroy clear before starting anything (I hate to do unfinished fics)...Nevermind. I hope you like it and sorry if I have some ( and by "some" I mean LOTS) **__**grammar errors; this is unbeta...I don´t ownt the movies, the characters (only Hug in fact; the rest are kind of mine) or anything except the story line **_

* * *

><p>I walked behind the blond man as I tried to keep calm and cool. The weather in that new place was awful; wet but cold at the same time. It was snowing, just like in Paris, but everyone around me talked in funny English. I was able to understand some stuff but still I felt odd and strange. The blonde man (<em>his name was Edward but I preferred to call him the other way)<em> took me by the arm and pulled me through some streets. I followed him quietly. I had stopped talking to him since we got into the boat so I supposed he was used to my silence.

"Enter." He ordered me and I obeyed. I could still feel the slap he had given me at the car in Paris.

We got into an old theatre were a man was practicing some trucks with a black hat and a rabbit. He would put the rabbit inside the hat and then the rabbit would disappear right in front of him. I froze in my place as I watched the man putting the hat on a table and then pull the rabbit out of his coat. I opened my mouth amazed.

"August!" The blonde man called. The magician turned around and smiled at us. Well, he kind of smiled at me. Instinctually hid myself behind the blond man; maybe I like the trick but I didn´t like the way that man was looking at me… He looked like if he was observing a new piece of furniture or a new pet. I didn´t like it.

NORMAL POV

August reached Edward and the boy in a few seconds. He couldn´t believe what he was seeing. The boy was perfect, just the way he had imagined and ordered. Enormous blue eyes, he couldn´t be more than 10 years old and of course, the fact that he spoke English and French, helped a lot.

"So this is the boy." said August as he looked over the young kid whom was hiding behind Edward. Maybe his face showed roughness and anger but his body language screamed that he was scared. August, aware of that, gave the kid the biggest and kindest smile he had. The kid looked down and took another step back. "It´s perfect, Edward."

"I know." Edward smiled proudly. "I just have a warning about him." The blonde man took Hugo by the arm and pulled him over to the front again. The younger one tried to pull back but the man was too strong. "He can be a little bit too..." Edward took Hugo by the wrist and pulled his face up so the magician could see him better. "Unfriendly."

Hugo swallowed all the bad words he knew in English and in French. He wasn´t an unfriendly person; he had friends at the station and he was pretty good using words whenever he spoke or wrote. The only person he was hostile with was with the blonde man.

"I should suppose it is only the kid´s fault?" mocked August making the other man frown. Hugo raised his gaze stared at the magician. It was pretty obvious he had worked with that man before. "I know your discipline methods and I should warn you big head, they are not the best."

Edward buffed angrily. "I am just doing my work. Now take him before he decides to run away just like your first boy."

Hugo opened his eyes widely. So there was a possibility of escaping. He had a chance. Arthur laughed noisily and then he took Hugo by the arm gently.

"Don´t worry about it." Arthur pulled Hugo more closely to him. "I will keep an eye on this one." Hugo frowned uncomfortable. Even if the man was smiling all the time he could feel something was wrong with him. He had literally bought him. He had payed the blonde man to take him away from his friends and country and now he was going to keep him there against his will. There was something wrong with that man. "After all; I don´t want to lose such a beautiful guy like this one." the last comment made Hugo sweat cold. He turned his eyes away from the man and squeezed his fists nervous; afraid….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"And this is your room." said August as he showed Hugo a little room with a bed on the corner and a small closet on one wall. The magician´s house wasn´t big but it was comfortable. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, 2 bedrooms (his and the magician´s) and a secret room where the magician had told Hugo he kept all his secret tricks. "Do you like it?"

Hugo looked around and kept his mouth shut. Of course the room had no windows or chimney. On the floor Hugo was able to see plenty of books full with dust and dirt. He didn´t like the room; he didn´t like it because it wasn´t his room at the train station. There the room was enormous and he could always see the moon through his window and hear the tic-tac of the clocks. That room was too dark, too silent…

Suddenly Hugo felt himself being pushed into the room and then he heard how the door closed behind him. "You could feel it with your favorite things. Only if you told me what things do you like." Hugo didn´t even turn to see the man´s intention. He just ran toward the closet and hid behind of it. He stood there watching the man laugh at him. Hugo knew what people could be capable of. His father had warned him about bad people. His uncle had been a bad person. The office wasn´t bad but he worked for bad people. The blonde man was an awful person; and the magician; Hugo wasn´t sure but he didn´t look like a good person.

"Come on kid. I swear to you I don´t bite." joked the man as he walked over Hugo. The kid cuddled behind the closet and closed his eyes. In his mind he was thinking of all possibilities. He was sure he could fight but wasn´t so sure he would win the man. That man could hurt him and what Hugo feared more was that he didn´t know how much he would hurt him. "I say come here."

Hugo opened his eyes as he caught the man´s tone. He was ordering him something and he knew he had to follow. He was his slave. Hugo shook his head. "Come!" the man screamed making Hugo whimper. He was all alone with that man and he was his now. He had no choice. Slowly, he walked over the man. His head low and his eyes closed. A tear escaped from his eye when the man took him by the chin and made him look up. _No, please; _was all he could think.

"Was that so hard?" asked the man in a lower voice. Hugo sighed scared. "I think the man warned you before. If you behave good, good things happen." the magician played with Hugo´s hair as he kept with the speech. Right now he sounded so alike the blonde man. "and if you behave badly…"

The man left the phrase incomplete. Hugo felt the man´s hands disappear and then he listened the door being open and then closed. When he was finally alone Hugo started crying. He curled into a ball and let himself fall to the cold floor. He was trapped. _Unfriendly, Beautiful, Obedient; _words kept haunting his thoughts as the tears kept falling from his blue eyes.

_Slave; he was just that, a beautiful slave. _


	3. Abraham, the young magician

_Sorry for the delay but, I am a lazy writter. I had lost of homework and I just arrived for the most amazing trip to Italy. BUt, returning to the story. I took the advoce of one of the reviwers and I wrote almost 3 chapters so I can update the story more often (And that means, next chapter on Friday; I swear) So, now enjoy the chapter :D_

* * *

><p>At the magician´s house Hugo had different tasks along the day. In the morning he had to wake up before the magician to make him coffee and to feed all the animals. He would wash the magician´s dirty laundry and then dry it. After that when the magician was finally gone to practice on his secret room, Hugo had to clean all the rooms and the kitchen. In the afternoon he only had to make him lunch because the magician would always go out with a friend or associate. Hugo spent all afternoon ordering the magician´s tricks on his suit and put the animals back in the cages. Also, he had to order the magician´s books that every morning seemed to multiply. Finally at night he had to go with the magician to the theatre to pick up the money from the tickets and also introduce each trick.<p>

In each performance he had to use a funny suit with tons of color and some make up. The clothes were something like you could see in a pirate´s book and the make-up was a little bit to dramatic for his taste.

"_It is to make your eyes look bigger and bluer." _Would say the magician every time he put eyeliner on Hugo.

But Hugo missed France. He missed the sound of the train and the clocks. He missed Isabelle and her grandpa. He missed all the people that worked at the station and had helped him in a moment or another. Even though he hated to admit it; Hugo missed the way his uncle used to treat him at the station. Not that the man was abusive or violent with him. The thing that was driving Hugo mad was the psychological violence. Every time he burn the magician´s dinner he would say something like "_It would be a shame to burn those two white hands like you did with the meat" _or if he left the bunnies out of his cage he would say "_I think I should lock you so you learn that wild animals can´t walk freely in the house." _All those comments always left Hugo shaking like a leaf even though the magician never did things like that to him.

That was his life for the last 2 weeks.

"Hugo!" screamed the magician.

Hugo jumped from his seat and ran toward the stage. He was already dressed for the show and he was just waiting for the magician´s assistant to put him his make-up. When he got to the stage he could feel his heart beating like crazy. If the man was screaming like that, it only meant trouble for him.

When he got to the stage, Hugo was able to see that August wasn´t mad but he wasn´t alone. At his side there was a young man talking with him. He had brown curly hair and eyes as blue as his. Hugo walked closer and noticed that the man couldn´t be more than 20 years old.

"Hugo, I want to introduce you one of my old pupils; Abraham Liam." said August as he pulled Hugo toward the young man. The other one smiled pleased as he kneeled in front of him. Hugo stood quiet and immobile. "Abraham, this is my new acquisition; Hugo Cabret."

"I thought this little pirate would have another name." joked Abraham. "Something more like…_Barbosa_?"

August laughed noisily to the joke; Hugo stood quiet. That man didn´t look as frightening as August did but Hugo had learnt not to trust everyone; and less if he was friend with August.

"I heard your native language is French." Abraham tried to change subject as he saw how his joke was ignored by the little boy. "Could you talk to me in French?"

Now Hugo smiled slightly. "Arrête de me faire chier." By the way the man and August smiled at him Hugo was aware they hadn´t understood a word. The little guy gave them a bigger smile.

"I knew you would get along!" bragged August as he put his hand over Hugo´s shoulder and rubbed softly. Hugo didn´t move or react; he was used to August bipolarity; or better called, hypocrisy. "Hugo, do you want to know why I am introducing Mr. Liam?" Hugo didn´t want to know but he didn´t say a word. He liked happy August, at least happy August didn´t threaten him about encaging him in a wooden box.

"I am here to learn from my old professor. It seems that I am still not good enough so I returned to get better." said Abraham shyly. "After all; August is the master of all magicians." August laughed about the complement but didn´t denied it. That was another thing that bothered Hugo about the magician; his lack of humility.

"May I leave now? I have to get my makeup done before the show starts." whispered Hugo as he looked down submissive. In the last weeks he had learnt that if he made a puppy face and asked things politely he could avoid making mad August.

"There will be time for that. Now I want you to show Abraham the theatre and don´t forget to make him comfortable." said August as he pushed Hugo toward him.

Hugo almost fell but he was able to keep his balance at the last second. He could feel his knees now shaking. Why August wanted him to attend the younger magician? Was that a sign that he kind of trusted him or it was something more twisted? He knew that Augusts' tricks were good, but some of them were kind of creepy and twisted. Like when he cut his assistant in front of the audience or when he took a snake out of his nose. Hugo gulped as he remembered those images; if Augusts´ tricks were twisted, he feared his mind was as sick as them.

"Hugo!" called the magician. Hugo hadn´t noticed the conversation between the two magician´s. "Why don´t you show Abraham his room?" Hugo opened his mouth about to ask where his room was but then he remembered the secret bedroom August liked to use at every premier.

"Sure, follow me." said Hugo as he started walking toward the room. He could hear Abraham following him but he noticed August wasn´t with them. Hugo finally breathed relieved.

"So are you always this serious?" asked Abraham as he unpacked his stuff. Hugo was watching him silently as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall next to the door. The guy didn´t answered; as always.

"Well, I am what you could consider a shy guy but when I get in confidence I can talk non-stopping." Hugo noticed the guy was trying hard to make him talk; maybe too hard. "So in order to become friends I am going to tell you about myself. I am 19 years old, born and raised in England. I like candies and hot chocolate. I hate all vegetables and I like to read and go to the movies."

The last part caught Hugo´s attention. Every time he thought about movies and cinemas, he couldn´t help to think about his dad. He hated to think about his dad and more in those moments. Abraham noticed the change in the kids face. He had gone from grumpy and serious to sad. He sighed trying to think what he had said wrong. When he realized he hadn´t done anything he thought about another alternative to make the boy smile.

Abraham opened one of his bags and picked a candy from the bunch he had brought from his trips to France, Spain and Portugal.

"Does this candy can buy the little pirate a smile?"

The result he received was nothing he could have ever imagined. Hugo looked at him with an angry grin and then stood up with a jump.

"You think you can buy everything, right? Do I have a price tag that tells my price? Am I something you can buy on a store in a sale?!" screamed Hugo. Abraham stared at the boy puzzled. Obviously he knew the boy was a slave bought by August and he kind of understood his anger but he couldn´t understand why he was screaming at him.

"It wasn´t my intention." tried to say Abraham but Hugo didn´t stop screaming.

"Of course it was! But guess what, I am not going be bought again. Someone did that once and I am not going to be toyed by any one. I am stuck with August but that doesn´t mean you own me too."

"I never said that!" Abraham walked closer to Hugo but the little guy just ran away from the man. He cuddled in a corner and hugged himself. Abraham knew that corporal message. He was trying to protect himself.

"I am not a toy." he sighed as he cleaned a tear that was slipping through his left cheek. "I am person; right?" when he said that question he looked over Abraham with pledging eyes. The young magician messed his hair up as he tried to think of what to say now. "Am I a person?!"

"Yes, but not here!" that answered shocked both of the boys. Abraham took a deep breath and put his thoughts in order. "You are a person but as long as you are with August you are nothing more than an attractive for his show."

Hugo stared at him confused. An attraction? What was Abraham talking about?

"I need to explain you something about August." Abraham sat on the bed and let a sigh from his lips. "About why you are trapped here…"


	4. The elephant

**_Sorry for the delay but I have an aweful author´s block and I even have two of my sotries in stand by because I can´t get my lazy but to right any decent story. Anyway..._**

**_Please Enjoy and Review!_**

**_I don´t own Hugo or any of the characters except the ones I made up :3_**

* * *

><p>"Where is him?" asked Isabelle with a serious voice.<p>

The police officer sighed as he put the final point on his last report. That was the fifth time in that week and he was getting tired of the young girl´s insistence. He rubbed his eyes tired and then stood slowly. It was already 8 pm and he wasn´t in the mood of fighting with the blonde girl. Like if he hadn´t enough problems already. The clocks at the station were malfunctioning, even some were completely out of time and he couldn´t find the man in charge of them.

"I already told you where I send the young thief."

"He is not a thief!" shouted Isabella but immediately she recovered her composure. "He is my friend and I am worried."

"You shouldn´t be. He is perfectly fine; safe and sound in the orphan place where he must be waiting for a family… " started the officer but Isabella cut him off.

"He is not there. I went today and there is no record of him. Nobody ever saw him and nobody knows where he is."

The officer stopped coldly. The blood stopped running through his body and a shiver ran up his back. She had to be kidding him. The little thief was in the orphan, he had to be.

"He must have been adopted." he tried to lie but he knew how fake he sounded. Isabella frowned not buying it.

"Then why he isn´t here?" the officer stood quiet not to know what to answer anymore. "He is my best friend and I know he is in danger. I can feel it."

The older man shook his head not wanting to believe it.

.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Have you ever gone to a circus?" asked Abraham. Hugo was sitting next to him as he kept eating the candy. His eyes were puffy from the tears he had kept for himself and he could feel his heart racing one hundred miles per hour.

Hugo nodded softly. He preferred watching movies than looking at some stupid clowns but he had gone to one or two.

"And what do circuses have in common? Asked Abraham as he took another candy from his bag and put it inside his mouth.

Hugo thought about it for a second. "There are always clowns, acrobats, horses, monkeys and lots of junk food." Abraham laughed by the last comment.

"What about elephants?" Hugo raised an eye brown confused. "What if a circus had a huge and talented elephant?"

Hugo looked down and thought about it. Elephants weren´t common in France and the only ones he had seen were the ones in books. He imagined a circus with an elephant and automatically he imagined lots of people entering just to see the elephant.

"Now imagine if that elephant has something special."

"The circus would become famous." ended Hugo still not understanding where Abraham was going.

Abraham took another candy from his bag and Hugo took it without hesitation.

"You are Augusts' elephant." Hugo blinked confused; he was far from being an elephant. "You are his ticket to fame."

"I don´t understand." whispered Hugo trying to ignore the twist in his stomach. He remembered all those looks August use to give him; the way he was always trying to make him look "_cute"_ and "_interesting_." He understood; the thing was that the fact he was being used made him sick. August didn´t see him like a person, he never did. "Am I something that attracts people? Why?"

Abraham brushed Hugo´s hair away from his forehead and stared at his eyes. They were so deep and blue he wasn´t surprised by August election. The last kid he had bought had come from Africa. His name was Zulee and he had been about 15 years old in that time. Abraham remembered when they met. He was thin and kind of short but something about his posture and his eyes made him look fierce and dangerous. The kid didn´t stay long under Augusts' control. After 3 months in England he managed to escape.

"Because you are special." Abraham took Hugo by the chin and really observed the kid´s face. He had soft facial features, he looked still like a young kid and you could sense the innocence every time he showed he was scared or confused. His skin was so pale he could easily see the bags of lack of sleeping under his eyes and the pinkness of his cheeks showing he was feeling uncomfortable. "You are a beautiful kid with amazing eyes."

Hugo pulled away from Abraham´s hand and stood up. "There are lots of other boys who have blue eyes and they are not enslaved by crazy magician´s"

Abraham sighed. "Yes, maybe, but it is weird to see a French little guy in England."

"Bullshit." hissed Hugo. Abraham tried to hide the laugh that wanted to burst out. It seemed pretty funny to hear such strong words from the mouth of such a little kid.

"You shouldn´t say that. How old are you? 10…11?"

"I am almost 13." answered Hugo surprised by the other boy perception. Did he really look that young?

Abraham smiled and then nodded. "You have to be kidding me." Zulee also looked younger that what he appeared.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the theatre making both boys jump. Hugo knew the meaning of that sound, the show was about to start and August was telling the rest of the crew to prepare immediately.

"Crap!" he shouted as he realized he didn´t have his make up on, hadn´t picked up the people´s tickets and he wasn´t sure which trick was going first. He ran toward the door and opened violently making it hit against the wall. "I have to leave now." He knew that August would be mad if he didn´t show up with his makeup done and he would become insane if he didn´t appeared in time to present the first trick.

Abraham opened his mouth to answer something but Hugo was gone before he managed to say something. Alone in his room he tried to understand August and his weird fetish with young and exotic kids. Suddenly, another thought hit him just like the one that he had when he met Zulee. From where did August got that kid?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it is short but I promise next time will be better. <strong>_

_**PS: I am looking for a Beta, if someone wants to volunteer or wants to recomend me someone I will be very grateful!**_


End file.
